Location tracking is used to monitor location and movement of objects, e.g. persons or equipment. Satellite based tracking systems, e.g. Global Positioning System (GPS), are probably the most common location tracking systems. However, their problem is that they are not suitable for indoor location tracking, because GPS signals do not penetrate building walls. For indoors location tracking, prior art teaches systems that utilize a pico network of wireless base stations, and the location of a given person in the coverage area of the pico network is determined on the basis of which wireless base station currently serves a personal communication device of the person. Prior art also teaches location tracking systems based on radio frequency identification (RFID) where a RFID readers are disposed to cover an area in which the location tracking is to be carried out. RFID tags are associated with monitored subjects, e.g. human beings and assets such as equipment. WiFi is also an option for carrying out location tracking.